


Sing For Me

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Castiel, Fan Castiel, Multi, Musician Dean, Omega Castiel, Wolf Castiel, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel gets a massive surprise while he’s stuck at work.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Celebrity/Fan





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
Posters of ‘Dean Unplugged’ were plastered everywhere, taunting Castiel. The 24 year old Omega had been a die hard fan of Dean Winchester since the Alpha had been signed right out of his garage at 18 yrs old. Castiel had only been 14 at the time the singer’s first hit made waves on the radio. The music video was the #1 demand on MTV music video hours. The Omega had, of course, taped _all_ of Dean Winchester’s music videos. At 16, Castiel had begged his parents to let him go to one of Dean’s concerts. He bought every new album/CD that came out. And now, Dean was playing a local venue with a small amount of fans for an intimate setting… and of course, Castiel couldn't go. None of the assbutts he worked with would cover for him. None would exchange shifts, and what made it worse was that two of his co-workers, Hael and Ruby, who were fake little bitches, kissed their boss’s ass, never did their work, never helped with deliveries and left as soon as their shift was over, running out the door, were going to the low-key, unplugged concert. Castiel was always left to pick up the unfinished work.  
  
Of course, the concert finished at the same time they closed, so Castiel had no chance to run down there and get a glimpse of the hottest Alpha with a voice that made shivers run throughout his body…  
  
At closing time, when he walked out the last customer, he put on his favorite album from Dean and he started cleaning. He was singing out loud, although badly, and he had the volume up high enough that he barely heard himself, but he was into it. Determined to not let his sour mood of missing out on the gig ruin things, he lost himself into the song, and the depth of the emotions Dean Winchester laced into the lyrics about finding that Omega that would complete him. Castile was singing with all his heart, eyes closed, and was using the broom as his microphone.  
  
  


As the song came to an end, the sound of someone clapping jolted the Omega out of his happy zone. He spun around to find none other than Dean Winchester looking at him with an appreciative smirk that turned into a bright smile. Castiel was so awestruck, he couldn’t get his mouth to work beyond gaping like a fish with wide eyes.

The Omega was trembling, and the sudden scent of slick hit the air. Castiel internally kicked himself for his body’s reaction, but he couldn’t help himself, especially when he could smell the Alpha…bergamot and mint. A tiny gasp escaped his lips as he watched the Alpha’s nostrils flare. Dean Winchester smelled him.

Dean swallowed and closed his eyes to clear his head. “So, you a fan?”

Castiel could only nod, because his brain wasn't functioning and this was extremely embarrassing.

Dean nodded. “You have a nice voice,” he started, and when he saw the Omega was still only staring at him, he continued. “I didn't mean to scare you. I, um, I was trying to hide from this mob of fans that broke the barriers. I ran in here and hid in the dressing room. I dropped my phone trying to get away,” he explained.

Castiel still couldn't believe this was real. Dean Winchester was standing in front of him. He was wearing cut up black jeans and a form fitting Henley, just looking perfect and gorgeous…the Omega took a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

“I’m Castiel…Cas. I’m a big fan…um…sorry, I’m still trying to figure out if you’re real or if I finally lost my mind.”

Dean laughed and came closer. “If you’re a fan, how come I didn’t see you at the event? I would have remembered those blue eyes.”

Castiel turned beet red. Dean Winchester just flirted with and complimented him! “I, um, got stuck with the closing shift. I couldn't get anyone to cover.” He wanted to add that two of those coworkers went to said event, but felt it was drama the singer didn't need to be subjected to.

Dean nodded his understanding. “Responsibilities, I can definitely understand that.”

They shared a few more heated moments of intense eye staring, because Dean’s green eyes were mesmerizing in person. There was a pull, like an alluring current, that made Castiel want to whine and bare his neck to the Adonis of an Alpha before him.

“Again, I’m sorry I scared you. Could I use your phone to call my guys?”

“Oh! Yes, of course.” Castiel quickly made his way over to the famous Alpha and handed over his cell phone, completely forgetting that his wallpaper was, in fact, the man standing before him. He groaned internally, wondering how much more was he bound to humiliate himself as he watched Dean smirk at the picture before dialing out.

“Nice background,” Dean teased, and winked at him, making Castiel blush once more.

“Benny! Yeah I’m ok, I’m safe. I’m at…” Dean looked at Castiel questioningly.

“Oh! Thrift Wings, on 17th Ave,” Castiel quickly supplied.

Dean repeated the info into the phone, and turned away to instruct ‘Benny’ in something else that Castiel couldn't hear.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean returned his phone, and Castiel’s inner Omega was practically purring at the way his name sounded coming from the singer’s mouth.

“No problem,” Castiel replied with a goofy smile, which made the Alpha smile right back. Dear gods, the man was gorgeous.

“So, was that an album playing or an mp3”?

“It's an album. I love the vinyl style, and was ecstatic all of your CDs are available in vinyl,” Castiel quickly offered. He talked fast when he was nervous, and he couldn't help it. He rushed around the counter to where the old and well-loved turntable was, and fetched the album cover to show the Alpha.

Dean took it and slipped a Sharpie from his pocket. He signed the album, personalizing it for Castiel. “I hope I spelled it right.”

Castiel smiled. “You did. Thank you so much!” The Omega was radiating happiness, and Dean’s Alpha wanted to preen at the praise.

That had never happened before. Dean’s wolf had never wanted to react to an Omega before…and Dean had been around plenty. The sweet, blue eyed Omega was beautiful, smelling of fresh and crisp snow and pine, and made his wolf want to posture.

Neither had realized the long moments that had passed silently between them as they eyed each other, until the quick and loud raps of a knock sounded from the back door.

“Dean!” Benny’s voice came from behind the door.

“I gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Cas. Thanks for hiding me from the crazies.”

And with that, Dean Winchester walked out of his life just as quickly as he had appeared. Castiel looked at his signed album and smiled. Dean had signed it ‘Until with we meet again, Castiel. Yours, Dean’. Castiel smiled as he hugged the album.

 

**End**


End file.
